1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to computer processing before printing, especially to an extendable system for preprocessing a print document, and a method for the same, and a non-transient storage media in which a computer-executable program for realizing the method is stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the software and hardware differences of printing crafts, requirements for the print documents from different printing plants may be different. Therefore, after receiving a print document, usually a printing plant may initially process the document to make it meet requirements of this plant. The initial processing may include document type conversion, document size adjustment, color mode conversion, image resolution adjustment, typeface processing and other parameter adjustment before printing and so on. The initial processing is usually called as preprocessing print documents.
The requirements of operational process for a print document from different printing plants may be different, thus preprocessing the print document may be still performed by production coordinators manually in most printing plants. A production coordinator may need to communicate with a client while check and process a document by using multiple software pieces sequentially. This method may result in the following problems: low efficiency, high labor cost, high error rate and so forth.